A Miraculous Switch
by DoubleTheLove
Summary: Kwami swap. Adrien and Marinette are facing villains with a new team of heroes, and a new girl. Will they be able to fight Hawk Moth and an old villain that has a white suit?
1. Chapter 1, Introductions

**Chapter One, Introductions**

"Coccinelle, you need to infiltrate the suit from the back side in order to take her down." I turn off my head set to get some work done.

Carefully and quietly I walk between the ally walls of Paris to get behind the villain.

"Lets go Coccinelle!" Luciole is distracting the villain, Stage Light, she has the powers to make anyone and everyone jealous and make them have the need to be everything and in the spot light.

"Alright! Lets do this!" I shout from the top of my lungs, "Lucky Charm!" I get the item in my hand and leap to the villain.

"Coccinelle! A little back up!" I turn my head just in time to jump over to Chien, "Watch out!" I scream to her.

I flip over the back of a dumpster and run to her, with my Yo-yo spinning in hand.

I grab my lucky charm item, a baseball bat, and throw it right at Stage Light. It hits her in the face and her hat falls, I brake it in half and get my yo-yo ready.

"Time to de-evilize!" I catch the akuma in it, "Bye-Bye little butterfly."

While on my way back to my house I think about what things I have to tell my mother and father about me disappearing again. _Beep! Beep!_ My last minute was up, as flashes of red light come off me a swirl of pink comes to my side.

"Tikki, are you ok?" The small bug smiles, "Yes Adrien, I'm fine just a little hungry."

I smile back at her and she flies into my shirt pocket, I ring at the bakery door when a smiling face greets me, "Hi Adrien, where were you?" It was my mother, she was and is a great person but I had to lie to her sometimes.

I nodded to her and told her I was at my friend Nino's house and went to my room, the Agreste family was a kind small little family and we made friends very easily.

I let Tikki fly out of my pocket and she had a serious look on her face, "Adrien we need to talk about the Cat Miraculous."

I look at her stunned, "But we can't find the right person for that miraculous."

She smiles at me, "I think we need some introductions."


	2. Chapter 2, The Hunt

**Chapter Two, The Hunt**

"Wait, what?" I asked her still shocked at her statement, "Adrien, I know someone that is fit for the Ring of the Black Cat."

I paced around my room thinking about someone I know that would be fit for it, this miraculous does have the power of destruction so it has to be someone that will be responsible.

Then something clicked in my head, "Is it someone I know? Like Alix? Or another friend?"

She shook her head, "No, you don't know her." I glared back at her, "Wait why does the holder have to be a girl? We already have two girls, Luciole and Chien."

She chuckled then came to my side, "Adrien we have another boy, Coquille." I mean she did have a point there.

"Well, what's her name?" The small kwami started to talk but held back for a second, "Madison Air."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Who?"

(A Few Hours Later Madison's POV)

"Come on! Lets go! Their gonna catch us!" I screamed back to my friend, Marinette, "Alright! I'm coming!"

We just vandalized school property by writing 'Stay in school, brake the rules' on the lockers in spray paint I liked that phrase because you at least have to have some fun in school.

"Hey! Wait up you little trouble makers!" We were getting chased by cops, so I guess you could call me a bad kid.

Me and Marinette ended up splitting between two ally ways. I was running when I ran into something, "Hello again Ms. Air. Glad we could see each other again." I was rubbing my arm when I scanned the body standing in front of me, "Hey Principal Damocles! How have ya been?"

He stared at me with a look of 'Did you really just ask that?' on his face.

He pulled out a pink and yellow slip and handed it to me, "I'll see you in detention, again"

I smiled to him, "You know I kinda like detention its full of mischief and destruction" I winked to him and walked back to my house.

(That Night, Coccinelle's POV)

"Alright, where does she live, Coquille?" I said to him on my headset. "1256 Hudson Dr. Near the school" I heard as a response.

"The School! We could learn more about her there!" I hear some static as I realize I shouted that. I jump across the Paris rooftops in order to get to the school, once I got there I see two lights through the door.

(Meanwhile, In The School, Madison's POV)

"Hurry up Madison! Someone might see the light!" I hear as I look behind to Marinette, "Just one more second! And I told you that you could go home if you didn't want to help me." She shook her head, "I wouldn't leave my best friend!"

Thump! Uh-oh. Someone's here. I stop spraying and slowly look behind me, "What are you two doing?"

I tilted my head a little, "Who are you?" I asked that question, but then when the figure came into view I immediately knew who it was.

 **Two Chapters in one day! Achievement Earned!**


	3. Chapter 3, A Little 'Chat'

**Chapter Three, A Little 'Chat'**

 **You guys get the title? A Little Chat. See Chat = Cat in french so it's a Little Cat, ok nevermind, enjoy, I Own nothing**

(Back to Coccinelle's POV)

"You know me, I'm a famous hero of Paris. Coccinelle!" I make an awesome pose as the girls just look at me, "Oh yeah. Here's the famous Ladybug everyone!" I had to process that for a sec when I finally got what she meant.

"Hey! It's Coccinelle to you!" One of the girls stand up and shakes her finger at me, "No no. See, it's Ladybug translated."

"Well yeah! But it's not cool if a boy superhero was called Ladybug! I know it's Ladybug translated! But Coccinelle is better!" I shout at her.

She throws her hands up like I'm gonna arrest her and backs away, "Ok ok. What are your names?" I ask in a subtle voice. First, the shy-looking girl walks up to me, "I-Im Marinette Dupen-Cheng and" She trails off to look at her friend, "She's Madison Air."

My eyes burst open, "Wait she's Madison Air?" The other girl walks up to me and starts to put her arms up to 'show her muscles', "Yep the one and only" I look at her and can't believe what I'm seeing, I rub my forehead out of frustration. "No, no this can not be you. She must've meant another Madison Air." They both looked at me with confused faces.

"Well, can you guys please direct me to the principals office? I need to get a file on a student." I asked the girls still shocked that Tikki wanted this girl to have a miraculous.

After five minutes of walking and quiet we finally got there when Marinette asked about whose file it was, "It's actually for Madison, I have some research I am doing on kids and to see how school is affecting them."

Both of the girls shrug their shoulders and walk out of the school doors.

I went through the filing cabinet and found her file, I opened it and there was around 100 accounts for stealing and vandilizing. "Guess me and Madison have to have a little chat. "


	4. Chapter 4, The 'Hangout'

**Chapter Four, The Hangout**

(The next morning-Madison's House)

A nice Paris morning, great. I just don't want to do anything go anywhere, have you wanted that?

Anyway someone is most likely gonna make me get up and do something today. And, that's when I hear it, "Madison! Wake up it's time for school!" See? This is what I'm talking about.

"Give me sec!" I hear footsteps walking away from my door, then I get up throw on a day old t-shirt and jeans plus my favorite green and black baseball cap.

I grabbed my backpack and slipped out the door. My father makes me have a bodyguard half the time so I quickly ran to school.

(Meanwhile at the Agreste's House)

"Adrien! Come on! Your gonna be late for school!" I lift my head up off my bed only to see my mom through the little trap door that led to my room.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm up. " I groan at the thought of high school.

In an instant I jump off my bed, go straight to my closet and get my finest white shirt and tie.

With my black pants, people say I'm crazy to wear most of a suit to school. But, what can I help it? It 'suits' me. Get it? Suits me?

Ok, nevermind. I grab my backpack, slip on my shoes and I'm out the door.

(At school- No ones POV)

Adrien and Madison walk into the classroom at the same time, Madison and Marinette sit all the way in the back on the left side of the classroom.

Adrien sits in the front next to Nino Lahiffe, behind him sits Alya Ceseire, and Chloe Bourgeois.

The teacher walks in as Madison hurls a spitball right at the teacher, "Ms. Air! Do you want to go to the principals office? Again?"

Madison puts her feet up on the desk, with a smirk on her face, "Like I told the principal, I like it in detention and in the office because it's full of mischief and destruction." And with that she walked out of the classroom winking to the class, "See ya on the flipside!"

(Adrien's POV)

Crack! a noise came from under my table, "Nice dude. You broke another pencil." I looked over to the right side of me and glared at Nino, this could not be happening.

How was a mischievous and lying, stealing 16 year old supposed to have the responsibility of a miraculous?

(Madison's POV)

See, I liked it in the P's Office. Whenever I got in trouble, he would send me to detention and there was about 5 of us there. I was running this part of the school, since I was always there. I guess you could call this my hangout.

 **The hangout and kids in detention will be very important ;)**


	5. Chapter 5, The Anticipation

**Chapter Five, The Anticipation**

(That same day-night time)

"Coccinelle you have to speak to her." I pace back and forth while talking with Coquille then shake my head, "No. Tikki must've meant some one else. This can't be the person she's talking about. Just no. I'm not talking to her."

I cross my arms and he furrows his eyebrows , "Dude you are the team leader not Luciole not Chien and definitely not me. You have to do this, Tikki has never been wrong before, if we have five heroes on our side it'll help us with an advantage against Hawk Moth. And, as the first hero in Paris, you are the one people trust more. "

I look at him and he stares at me, " Ugh. Fine! But if she doesn't want to be one, I'll get someone to have the goat miraculous instead! "

(A few hours later at Madison's house)

"Oh come on! Let's go!" Right now I'm playing the best game in the world, Super Mega Strike 3000, (A/N I think that's what it's called)

While I'm playing I hear some noises outside of my window, I get up trying to see what's out there, "Ugh what is it now?"

As soon as I got to my window, I get swooped off my feet and into the air, "Hey! What's the big deal! Who are you!?" I could see through the moonlight, the persons face looked down at me, "Will you shut it already!? It's just me, Coccinelle!"

As soon as he said that we landed, he took me into this big room with a giant computer and there was Coquille, Luciole, and Chien standing in the middle of the room with Chien holding a box.

(Coccinelle's POV)

I can't believe this is happening. So this how our plan goes, first we talk to her and see if she's up for the job then we all de-transform because we all know who each other is under the mask and last we give her the miraculous.

Let's hope this doesn't go badly, "Hi Madison. As you know, I'm Chien and those two are Coquille and Luciole."

"We have a job for you Madison, but only if you take it." I say in a calm voice, trying to hide my irritation .

She looks at all of us, "You guys need me?" We all look at each other and chuckle then we look back at her and nod.

Then she bursts out, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! The anticipation is killing me!" We all look at her with confused faces then all of us de-transform in front of her.

Chien is first, "Barkk, Ears down!" Than Luciole, "Wingg, Lights off!" Then Coquille , "Wayzz, Shell off!"

And, of course, last but not least me. "Tikki, Spots off!"

Madison steps back, "Woah! Baker boy? Snob Queen? Dj dude? and Blogger Kid? This is weird!"

I glare at her and Nino puts his arm on my chest, blocking me from strangling her.

Chloe (Chien) walks over to her and hands her the box, Madison opens it and a green flash of light swirls to her side, "Where's the cheese? I'm hungry!" The small black cat shouts.

I walk over to Madison, " You cannot tell anyone about this. Put the ring on and never take it off, when there is trouble, Plagg will tell you what to say. "

We took her home and got ready for the bad luck to reel in.

 **Take note I put the goat miraculous in there, it'll be very important in the next few chapters. But, who will get it?**

 **Also I tried to put the kwami names from the show in here, but one I had to make up (Wingg - Luciole's Kwami) And these names ARE NOT the superhero names from the show, just wanted to put that out there.**


	6. Chapter 6, A Little Training Required

**Chapter Six, A Little Training Required**

"Give me cheese!" This stupid cat just wants to eat and eat he doesn't want anything else, "Ok just give me a second! Nathalie! Can I have some cheese?"

She starts to knock on the door when Plagg flies under a blanket, "What kind would you like?"

I looked over to where Plagg went and he mouthed the words to me but, let's be honest, I have absolutely no idea what he said.

"Um, lets go with Cheddar. And maybe some Camembert." She nodded and walked out the door.

I jump right out my door and catch up to her, "Nathalie? Is father coming out for dinner?" She shook her head and I stared down at my feet, "I'm sorry Madison. Your father is very busy."

I muttered the words, 'of course he is' under my breath when I heard a spine chilling scream. I ran to the nearest window and saw a person in a big suit, "I am StarGazer! You all will not be able to see the light again!"

I guess this is the trouble Coccinelle was talking about. I ran back in my room to find Plagg, "Plagg! We have to help! What do I do?" He flew up to me and said we needed to go to the hideout and meet up with the other heroes.

(When Madison gets to the hideout)

"Alright!" I say slamming the door to our base open, "What's happening? What do I do? Plagg was to eager to eat." The other heroes were still in their civilian form, "Lets do this!" Nino yelled.

We all transformed, "Barkk, Ears up!" "Wayzz, Shell on!" "Wingg, Lights On!" "Tikki, Spots on!"

It was my turn to transform, "Plagg! What do I say?" He flies over to me, "Say 'Plagg Claws out!" I do as he says, "Plagg, Claws out!"

"Woah! Awesome!" I look at myself in a nearby mirror, I have a black suit on with a tail and green cat eyes with ears on the top of my head and my blue/ black hair is in a braid hanging out on my back.

"Lets go! We don't have time for this!" I turn around and see Coccinelle ushering us out the door.

Chien comes to my side, "Where's your weapon?" I look around and see my suit but nothing else then I put my arm on my back and feel something metal.

"Great! We got a yo-yo, a shield, a spinning top, a harp and now a metal stick! We are gonna die!" I hear as some one shouts at us, it was Luciole. Were fireflies so scared?

I press one of the pads on my baton and it extends into the air, thrusting me off the roof, "Wooaahhh!" I scream, "Why isn't it breaking!? Or at least falling?!" Coccinelle face slaps himself as he shoots up to where I am, "It's magic! It's an unbreakable stick thing!" I glare at him, did he really just say stick thing?

He presses a button and I fall back down on the rooftops still running and trying to catch up with the team.

"Incoming blast!" I yell at them in front of me, I dive in front of Chien while spinning my baton to make a shield.

"Cat dude! Come on!" I run to where Coquille is and he tells me along with everyone else to duck in an allyway.

"What do we do?" I asked him with a worried face, then Coccinelle steps up, "Use your Cataclysm, Coquille use your Shelter, I will use my Yo-yo and with her Cataclysm she will break the Tower floor and Coquille will use his Shelter to protect us from any rubble that falls."

We all nodded in agreement and went to face the villain, I was up first, "Alright. How about we cut the act? If we stop this now we can get a cup of coffee, hang out, all fun things. I'm feline pretty good right now to kick your but! Did I just make a pun?" I shake my head and yell for my power, "Cataclysm!" I break through the Eiffel Tower floor and the rest of the heroes come to my side.

"Shelter!" Coquille screams out. And with that, the StarGazer is trapped under rubble. Coccinelle steps out of the shield and swings his Yo-yo , "Time to de-evilize!" I watch as he catches the akuma, "Bye Bye little butterfly."

When we dust off and start walking, reporters fill in all around me, "I'm Nadia Chamack, Are you a new super heroine of Paris? What is your name?"

I back away and look at Coccinelle he crosses his arms and nods to me, "I'm Macka" I say with pride.


	7. Chapter 7, A Cat Fight

**Chapter Six, A Cat Fight, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy!**

(Two Days after the akuma battle)

"You are such an ignorant girl! You steal and lie and vandalize! I don't know why Tikki chose you! As team leader, I resign you from hero duty! Forever Macka!" I stare at him while I de-transform Plagg swoops beside me with a worried face, Coccinelle holds out his hand for my ring.

"You know what, team leader? You said if I took the job of a hero, I would be one forever and to wear the ring and never take it off! Why do you have such a problem with me!"

"You are not worthy of a Miraculous! I should've trusted my head! I knew this was a bad idea! Go home and don't ever come back!"

I saw Plagg fly over to him, "Adrien! This is not a good idea! What if she gets mad? She knows where our base is! It's just another one up for Hawk Moth if he gets her!"

"No Plagg. Let him be! The 'o powerful Ladybug has to have control! He was so mad and jealous that I was making friends with his!" I walk over to him and slap the ring in his hand and stomp out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Wait Madison!" I didn't care how much he said he was sorry, how much he wanted me to come back. I ran to the nearest ally and kicked some trash cans, "Ugh! This is so stupid! So what if Hawk Moth gets me! I'll be happy to take them down!"

I hear flapping next to me and turn around I allowingly let the black butterfly land on my earrings. "I am Faucon Papillon." Said a voice.

I heard a deep voice talking to me, "They made you feel like you weren't wanted. Like you didn't belong. I am giving you the chance of a lifetime, I can give you powers to destroy the heroes. All you have to do is bring me back there Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Faucon Papillon."

(Adrien's POV)

I run around all of Paris just to find Madison, "I hope Hawk Moth didn't get to her yet."Tikki flies up to my cheek and taps me on the head, "She'll be fine." She gave me a reassuring smile and we went on our way.

"Well looky here! We got ourselves a pretty beetle everyone!" I quickly turn around and see a villain, the villain was in the shadows but I got a good glimpse of him when he got off the pole.

I saw the villains whole body, a towering figure. "Madison!? Is that you?" I realized that it was Madison when she came off the pole in a white suit with a white mask green eyes and a sinister grin on her face.

"It's Chat Blanc to you! Now, how about we play a little game of CAT and MOUSE?" She swooped me up and took me to the Eiffel Tower, "All of Paris has a new leader! Faucon Papillon will rise with the Miraculous!"

I screamed at her and told her not to harm me or Tikki, "Oh. Ok, I see. Your trying to protect people! Well to bad for you Beetle!" She let out a sinister crackle, "Cataclysm!" She tore right threw the Tower floor and trapped me in a cage and kept Tikki with her, she was still smart cause she put tape over my mouth

"Ugh, late as always. Stupid heroes!" I hear her shout over and over again, I hope Plagg can help. "Kid? Kid? Are you down here?" I shuffle around to behind me and see Plagg, he comes through the bars and rips the tape off my mouth, "Kid! You gotta take off the earrings and put the ring on! It's our only hope!"

I say the words, 'Plagg Claws out!' and in no time i'm out of the cage and in front off Chat Blanc, once she sees me she walks over and lets out another spine chilling crackle with another smirk on her face, "Looks like we're gonna have a cat fight!" She said with her eyes fixed on her baton.


	8. Chapter 8, A Flash Back

**Chapter Eight, A Flash Back And if you haven't watched Season 2 this chapter may contain spoilers (about Mayura)**

(A few hours before the fight between Macka and Coccinelle happened)

"Why is this game so hard!" Nino looks at me with a confused look, "Dude it's an arcade game."

"Alright! Lets get this done!" Madison jumps in front of me and starts to play the game, she was of course great and I got a little jealous at the thought of a mischievous stealing teenager being better then me.

"Alright! Beat the game!" She screamed in front of everyone, Nino, Alya, Chloe and me. Chloe suggested we get ice cream and when they trailed off ahead with Madison I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough!" I realized I yelled that out loud and at this point they were all looking at me so there's no going back, "I am tired of you guys acting like I'm not here anymore! Just because she is here you guys have been all over her! Why? What has she done that's so great!? She saves Paris with us ONE TIME and she's everything!"

(Present Moment with Chat Blanc and Adrien)

"Oh come on pretty beetle!" I grunt as I realize she's stronger then I thought, "Stop calling me beetle!"

"Oh yeah, it's Ladybug! I'm sorry I forgot!" We both have the same weapons and abilities, if she had blond hair we would be identical, except for the fact she wore a white suit.

I gotta stay on track! She hits me with her baton and I do the same. The other heroes finally show up and help, Chat Blanc takes us down one by one.

We are all bloody, cuts everywhere. There is one thing left to do, "Cataclysm!" I leap over to her and touch the floor, it comes crumbling down as me and Chat Blanc go down with it.

"No!" I call out for my Lucky Charm as I realized she had Tikki, Chat Blanc screams no over and over again.

Smack! We hit the ground, but something stopped the rubble from falling on me I look up to see what it was and saw Coquille he used his shelter to save me.

I gave him a small smile as I saw that I was in Lucioles arms. Chat Blanc was still on the ground, not breathing.

"Chat Blanc! Madison are you okay?!" She stayed still and after a few minutes she started to breathe again. She walked over to a pillar and rested herself up on it, a blue feather floated over to her, landed on her earrings and her wounds healed she was okay.

(Meanwhile at Papillon's lair)

"What do we do? Chat Blanc was nearly there!" A figure walked around pacing the floor, while Hawk Moth was standing in the middle of the room trying to connect with Chat Blanc.

"I will send a feather. It will give her the strength she needs to defeat them. She will give us the Miraculous and Emilie will come back to us."

Hawk Moth nodded to her and she took over, "Chat Blanc. I am Mayura, Let me help you. I can give the strength of all the heroes and I can send help if you need it."

"Yes Mayura. I will get the Miraculous."

( Coccinelle POV)

"Don't you guys want some purr-fectly good news? I'm back! The game is on!" We listened as she threatened us over and over, with me now having Tikki, I figured she could tell me what to do. Tikki and Plagg were both out like a light, we didn't have food for them and after Coquille de-transform we only have Chien and Luciole.

I knew what to do. I had to go back to the hideout and get more recruits.

 **Ooooooo, who's gonna be the new recruits? I wonder... :)**

 **And, if you guys haven't noticed, I have been using some of the French names revolving around the themes of the heroes suits.**

 **As you see Faucon Papillon that is Hawk Moth, I just got a little confused, I'll fix it later. So some chapters it'll be Faucon Papillon and some it'll be Hawk Moth.**


	9. Chapter 9, A Mile to Go

(Still Coccinelle's POV)

I run - limp back to the base and grab the Tiger Miraculous, Snake Miraculous, and The Fox Miraculous.

I look at the Miracle box and stare down at the goat miraculous, "I know exactly who to give this to."

I shoved all of them in my bag and hurried out the door to find the four people I had in mind, Alix, Kim, Luka, I didn't know where to find the fourth person. I thought about the school.

I knew Alix was most likely in detention with Kim as they always were in there. Luka was probably down by the bridge on his moms boat.

Now the fourth person, I didn't know anything about her she is in my class, but I never talked to her even acknowledged her.

I ran into the detention classroom and got Kim and Alix, "Guys I need you both! Paris is under another akuma attack and I need your help!" They both nodded as I went into my bag and gave Alix the tiger miraculous, a panjas bracelet, and tossed Kim the fox miraculous, a necklace.

They put them on and I looked at them, "Do you guys know where Marinette would be?"

Kim stepped up after he put on the miraculous and I saw swirls of orange and purple/redish colors came to their sides, "Check in the art room." Kim told me as he got to know his kwami, Trixx. I looked at Trixx and Roaar and they nodded to me, "Tell them what to say. They need to transform. I will meet up with you later. Go find the other heroes." In a instance I heard 'Trixx, lets pounce!' and 'Roaar, Stripes on!'

I run up the stairs into the art room and yelled, "Marinette! Is Marinette in here?" she got up and ran to me, "What's the matter? Is everything okay?" I led her out the door and gave her the goat miraculous.

"What's this?" I ushered her to follow me, "No time to explain. Madison is in danger. She got akumatized." That made her stop in her tracks, "Please. If you want to help her you have to put those on." As she did exactly that, a swirl of white and black went to her side. "Ziggy! Tell her what to say, we need all the help we can get!"

When I turned around, I heard 'Ziggy, Horns up!' but before I could leave, she caught up with me, "Who are you?" Like I said , I didn't really know her and same with her to me, "You know me." And I started to walk away she still ran up to me, "Where do you need to go? You look hurt. Let me help."

I told her who I needed to find and where, surprisingly knew who and where Luka would be. She took me to his moms boat and got ready to jump away, "Wait! What is your name?" She looked at me then nodded indicating she knew what I meant, "Chevre."

She jumped away as Luka came running out on the deck.

 **And for all you Miraculous fans, have you noticed there is a pattern to the kwami names? Like each of there names have at least two of the same letters in them.**

 **Ex. Trixx, Roaar, Tikki, Plagg, Fluff, Xuppu, Sass, Wayzz, just see the same two letters.**


	10. Chapter 10, Convincing Serpent

"What's going on out here?" I turn as I see a tall figure with black hair and teal tips, "Are you okay man?" The figure said to me in a calm and soothing voice.

I realize it's Luka and I nod to him, I reach into my bag and pull out the snake miraculous, a bangle, and hand it over, "Luka I need your help."

He backs away and shakes his head slightly, "I'm sorry I can't help. It's not my place. And you are a teenager, this is probably some trick. Now, can I go back to my music?"

I stare at him and then slap him, "Paris needs you! If you don't believe me than everything and one is in trouble! I am Coccinelle! Please!"

He looked at me like I was crazy then walked over to me, "Fine. Lets do this!" I hand the bangle to him and he put it on. A flash of green and light blue went to his side, "Hello master. I'm Sass."

"Sass!" The snake looks at me, "Tell him what to say! We need to stop Chat Blanc!"

Within a second he yells out, "Sass, Fangs out!" And swirls of green and pink fly to my side, "Adrien!" Tikki calls out, "You have to use the ring! If you wear the ring, you will get Cataclysm and that can help us."

I nod back to her and say my line, "Plagg, Claws out!"

Luka comes to my side, "Who are you?" I look at him, "I'm Chat Noir." He nods and we are off into the night.

(When they meet up with the others)

"Coccinelle? Why do you look different?" Coquille asked while he was walking up to me, "I have Plagg's ring. I'm Chat Noir in the meantime." He nods in understanding and shouts to Chat Blanc, "Looks like your gonna get that Cat Fight!"

Chat Blanc grins at me, "And who might you be?" I walk in front of all of them, "I'm Chat Noir! You are going down Blanc!"

All eight of us stand there, one of us jumping in line each time we say something, we shout our names.

I step in, "Chat Noir!" Nino steps in, "Coquille!" Marinette steps in, "Chevre!" Alix steps in, "Tigre" Kim steps in, "Renard!" Alya steps in, "Luciole!"Chloe steps in, "Chien!" Luka steps in, "Serpent!"

I"What's going on out here?" I turn as I see a tall figure with black hair and teal tips, "Are you okay man?" The figure said to me in a calm and soothing voice.

I realize it's Luka and I nod to him, I reach into my bag and pull out the snake miraculous, a bangle, and hand it over, "Luka I need your help."

He backs away and shakes his head slightly, "I'm sorry I can't help. It's not my place. And you are a teenager, this is probably some trick. Now, can I go back to my music?"

I stare at him and then slap him, "Paris needs you! If you don't believe me than everything and one is in trouble! I am Coccinelle! Please!"

He looked at me like I was crazy then walked over to me, "Fine. Lets do this!" I hand the bangle to him and he put it on. A flash of green and light blue went to his side, "Hello master. I'm Sass."

"Sass!" The snake looks at me, "Tell him what to say! We need to stop Chat Blanc!"

Within a second he yells out, "Sass, Fangs out!" And swirls of green and pink fly to my side, "Adrien!" Tikki calls out, "You have to use the ring! If you wear the ring, you will get Cataclysm and that can help us."

I nod back to her and say my line, "Plagg, Claws out!"

Luka comes to my side, "Who are you?" I look at him, "I'm Chat Noir." He nods and we are off into the night.

(When they meet up with the others)

"Coccinelle? Why do you look different?" Coquille asked while he was walking up to me, "I have Plagg's ring. I'm Chat Noir in the meantime." He nods in understanding and shouts to Chat Blanc, "Looks like your gonna get that Cat Fight!"

Chat Blanc grins at me, "And who might you be?" I walk in front of all of them, "I'm Chat Noir! You are going down Blanc!"

All eight of us stand there, one of us jumping in line each time we say something, we shout our names.

I step in, "Chat Noir!" Nino steps in, "Coquille!" Marinette steps in, "Chevre!" Alix steps in, "Tigre" Kim steps in, "Renard!" Alya steps in, "Luciole!"Chloe steps in, "Chien!" Luka steps in, "Serpent!"

 **I realize the peices of jewelry that the miraculous might be called different things or are different things in the show. (I got all my info from the fandom page so deal with some of problems. This information has not been confirmed so don't believe me entirely)**


End file.
